


Shitty

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a shitty day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty

"Hey," Ian said, as his boyfriend came into their bedroom. He was at the desk on his laptop typing up something…

Mickey grunted in response, kicking his shoes off and throwing his stuff on the dresser. He fell onto their bed and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He had just got off from a _really_ shitty day at work.

Ian turned in his seat to look at him. “How was work?” He tested.

Mickey didn’t answer for a few seconds, bringing his hands to cover his face. “Shitty,” he mumbled.

"Oh. I’m sorry. What happened?"

Mickey didn’t move his hands. “Stuff…”

"Stuff like what?"

"Shitty stuff." Mickey rubbed his eyes then ran a hand through his hair.

Ian rolled his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Mickey chose this moment to finally lift his head to look at Ian. He didn’t say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don’t want to fucking talk about it." He didn’t say this harshly. He actually sounded pretty tired and a little sad. Ian rarely saw Mickey sad. Angry or horny, yeah, but not genuinely down in the dumps. That was usually the point where he just put his middle finger up to the world and got drunk.

Ian didn’t say anymore after that. He knew Mickey would eventually either come around or fall asleep. He turned back to the…thing he was working on, unaware that Mickey was now watching him.

"Ian?"

Ian didn’t turn his attention away from the whatever he was doing. “Mhm?”

"Will you come lay with me?"

Ian stopped tapping at the keys and straightened up in surprise. He turned slowly, knowing his reaction would make or break the moment. Mickey wasn’t smiling like he was joking. He looked sort of like a dog begging with its eyes. It was working. Ian looked back at his laptop and the…something on the screen, then closed it. He got up and went over to the bed, plopping down and scooting until he was by Mickey’s side.

"Must have been some shitty day," he said after a minute.

Mickey didn’t answer. He just rolled until his head was resting on the redhead’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Ian press a kiss to his head.

"What were you working on?"

Ian laughed to himself…or at himself. “Honestly, I have no fucking clue. I’ve been sitting there for almost two hours.”

Mickey chuckled a bit and put his arm across Ian’s waist, trailing his fingers along the stripes of his shirt.

"Feel better?"

Mickey sighed contently. “Feel better now.”


End file.
